Nothing stays the Same
by Eilz41319
Summary: Follow up story to my previous Fanfic "Everything Will Change". Kate Beckett and Richard Castle after Watershed. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate had been sitting there for what felt like hours, holding Castle's hand, speaking to him, looking at him, listing to the silence of the room. Normal visiting hours would have been over, but because of the severity of the operation, Kate was allowed to stay.

Lanie had come in earlier, to check on Kate and say a few quiet words to Castle. As much as they joked together, she was quite fond of him and this experience had shaken her a lot more than she thought it would.

She left, when she got a call from Javi and Kevin from the precinct, and decided she should go back there and brief them in on what happened.

Martha and Alexis had come back in just before visiting time was over and agreed that it would be best if Kate stayed with him the whole time.

Alexis still was in shock of the whole situation, and Martha was too tired with the stress of everything. They decided to go home a short while after Lanie, and would sort everything out back in the loft.

Kate had been on her own now for about an hour, and was feeling sleepy with the shock, stress and capacity of the situation.

She contemplated venturing out for a walk to wake herself up a bit, but decided against it because she wanted to be awake when Rick first awoke.

It came to her attention that his ex-wife and publisher, Gina, may want to know. Despite their misunderstandings, they still maintained a good friendship, and being his publisher, she though she had a right to know what had happened to him.

Also, Meredith, Alexis' actual mother would want to know. Rick was still quite close with Meredith and Kate and Meredith had gotten on okay when they last saw each other.

She called Martha to tell her she thought they should know, and Martha completely agreed and said she would get to it straight away.

Kate relaxed a little, she now felt that everything had been assessed and was being sorted.

She stared at Castle longingly, wishing that she could just pick him up in her arms and hug the pain away. This wasn't an option for her though so she just had to hope.

The heart monitor had been beeping at a constant rate for the past hour now, so she knew he was stable and this made her heart do a little flip, he would wake up.

That's all she wanted right now, for him to wake up so that it could all be over. She needed him, craved for him to be next to her, snuggling and cradling her.

She heard footsteps from outside the room, coming towards the doors.

She was right, and the door to the operating room opened and a man walked in.

It was the same surgeon as before, a tall, pale man, mid 40's with greying hair and a gentle face. She knew he would be taking care of him well.

He explained to her that after the long procedure he went through, he could have slight memory loss, headaches and occasional nausea.

She was fine with the headaches and nausea. It was the slight memory loss that pained her. After her shooting, she remembered everything, but pretended to forget, which lead to a colossal argument between them. It couldn't happen again.

She so wished it wasn't a side affect. A reminder of what happened, of what could be. She grasped to the longing that castle had squeezed her hand, he recognised her presence. It was all she could do.

The surgeon again left as quick as he had entered, telling Kate that she should also have something to eat and drink because all the worrying would be doing her damage.

Well damn you, she thought. Unless good was brought to her, she wasn't going to eat because she wasn't leaving Castles side.

She sighed to herself, if only everything had been different, maybe nothing would have changed.

"Kate". A soft whisper penetrated through Kate's heart, Castles weak voice calling to her. She had been looking the other way, at a chart on the far wall, and quickly turned around at the sound.

Her heart leapt, he was blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the surroundings.

"Kate. Kate."

"Rick. I love you. I didn't think I'd see you agin."

She leant over his face, and kissed his cheek, not daring to kiss his lips incase the limp feeling was still lingering on them. It could wait she thought to herself.

She was beaming, her perfect smile ear to ear and a small tear dropped from the corner of her eye onto the mess of hands that was on the bed, squeezing tightly.

"Kate. Before you say anything. I remember. I heard. I love you too. And one more thing," he pulled her hand to his lips, and kissed her finger displaying the new sparkling ring, "I'm so happy."

Happy, Kate thought, the man just got shot, and he was happy. Yet this was the man she was hopelessly in love with. Always looking for the good things in life.

She knew why he had said that. To prevent themselves from the pain of recollecting the past. And she was eternally grateful for it. For everything.

Castle sat up slightly in his bed, but then retreated, the pain searing through him a little too much. He had to stick with lying down, and he felt this could be the case for a while.

Nonetheless he was alive, and sitting with his new fiancé.

Fiancé. He would never get tired of saying that.

They stared at each other. Showing their passion through an intense glare that spoke wonders. It was their life now. Their future. And it would only look up.

Kate relished the moment. She was sat with the love of her life, both surviving death defying situations. If they couldn't beat the odds, then no-one could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Beckett and Castle were tired, and the day had definitely taken its toll on them.

Kate looked at the clock, and it read 11:47. Almost midnight. Hopefully Alexis and Martha were in bed, and everyone at the precinct was wrapping up, because she dreaded the thought of too many of the people she loved being alone at this time of night.

Castle could tell she was lost in thought. "Kate" no reply "Kate. Kate." He raised his voice for the last one, not much though because everything in his body seemed to be weak.

"Sorry Castle. I was thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"No. Just everything and anything really."

"If there's anything, you can always tell me, always."

"I just... I just feel like this is my fault. If I had of told you, and we hasn't of fought then maybe we wouldn't have been out there, and you wouldn't have gotten sh-"

"No Kate. No. None of this is on you, we didn't know it was going to happen, hell, we don't even know why it happened? But all I know is none of this is on you"

He noticed her wince slightly at her words, what would make her react like this, why would she be caught off guard at something he said.

She stayed quiet.

"Kate. What is it. I know you. What is it?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, she couldn't go through the pain of telling him, seeing his reaction, and watching him crumble.

A tear cascaded down her pale face and fell into her golden hair.

He knew something wasn't right, and if this had taught him anything, it was that if he gave her enough time, then she would tell him.

They say in silence. Him holding her hand, caressing it, waiting for her to explain; and her, pondering over the decision.

He couldn't take the silence. He had just survived a bullet. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, at least it wasn't doctor motorcycle boy doing the operation?"

Kate smiled, he always knew when to joke, to make her smile, and his personality certainly hadn't gone amiss.

But she couldn't respond, she was to traumatised, and the weight of everything was very much there again.

In the end it was too much for Kate and she just wanted to let it back. This experience had taught her not to hide information from Castle, no matter how significant it was.

She wiped the tears from her face, sat up, and took his hand.

She didn't know how to phrase it or to say it, but she would have a go.

Castle sensed her uneasiness. "Don't worry. In your own time. I believe in you."

It pained Kate to know he was true, he was usually right, but this time, it felt different.

"Castle. We think we know who the shooter might be."

He glanced up at her, slightly shocked, but she remained looking down at the tiled floor beneath his hospital bed.

"At the time, I thought I recognised the man, but dismissed the thought in my head. I thought it couldn't be, but it turns out it might be."

More tears came, tumbling from the corners of her eyes, and spilling all over their clasped hands.

"Since he was a suspect, we put out an APB on him. And it has been ever since. He went off radar for this long, but people have seen him recently. Recognised him."

He didn't know who she was on about, and at this point didn't know if he wanted too.

"It pains me to say this, but your shooter is the person who pushed me off the building that day, after me. It's my killer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beckett's killer. The person who shot him was Beckett's killer. A chill ran down his spine, and he grimaced.

"Kate. I, I don't know what to say".

"Say nothing Castle. All we know is he was after me, not you. And I guess you saved my life, again. "

"I've saved your life way more times. Like the time when I used that wine bottle, and the time when-"

"No Castle. You saved me from a killer who wanted something from someone else. We were just in the way. This time you saved 'Me'. It was me in the line of fire, and you saved me. "

"Kate. I can't imagine how you're feeling. Him being after you after all this time again-"

"How I'm feeling? Castle, you just got shot. At this moment in time, I'm more worried about you."

"I guess we both have it pretty bad. "

"And now we need to get through this. Together. "

She looked down at the new ring that paraded her sleek finger, and Castle did too. They smiled together. At least they had something.

"So what's the plan of action. Are Ryan and Espisito hitting the streets in a search? Is-"

"Castle. Enough with the hasty decisions. But more to the point, what about Alexis, and Martha?"

"Oh yeah. I guess with you being here, I forgot. You were all that was on my mind when I was layed there, on the ground. You were what I was holding on to, your thought, your memory, your love.

Kate felt something she'd never felt before. She couldn't explain the new emotion, but it flooded her veins. She was happy he was awake, hell she was elated. But she was worried about his health. She was worried about her killer.

Her killer. He was after her again. After her 'little conversation' with Bracken, she thought all was over.

Thought. Now everything they had worked to overcome had come back to haunt them. They obviously had something new, and fresh that meant the hunt could go back on.

And they were determined.

"Look Kate. I know you're worried about me, but look at you. You found out you're being hunted. Again. You've met death several times, yet you've survived. I have you now. I'm not letting you get away. So no matter what you say, I'm looking after you. You're staying with me, and I'm not leaving your side until you're killer has been caught. And I mean business now. "

A furrowed brow lined Castles ruggedly handsome face, and Kate chuckled. He meant business. He couldn't even do harm to a small cat, let alone a grown man.

This was her battle. She had to fight it, but she had a feeling that Castle was right. They weren't going to stop until they had what they wanted.

For once, she admitted it. She stepped down and decided to keep out of harms way, and keep castle by her side.

He obviously wouldn't be back in the precinct for a while. His weak nature suggested he would be out of action for at least a month.

This wouldn't stop him though, after a week she knew he would be back in the precinct. Making sure everything in their power was done to take this man down.

She was his now. His partner, his girlfriend, his fiancé.

"Castle. It's not going to be that easy. You will need physio, you will need therapy. You can't ride your hero's mobile back to the precinct tomorrow. For a while you will be at home. "

He pulled a face, protesting. It did nothing but make Kate chuckle.

"At home with me. I'm not rejoining the case until you are by my side. And I'm sure Gates will give me some time off. Speaking of which, she seemed very concerned about you earlier. Maybe her soft spot it coming through. "

He smiled, though this situation was dire, he had to make the most of the smallest things that made him smile. It was what always got him through life. And now he was teaching Kate to do the same.

"So hero, the surgeon said that you would be better at home. Imagine that, not being in hospital bed, but being at home with some special woman at home who knows just what you want. "

She licked her lips and he was powerless to resist.

He pulled her towards him and he kissed her. He felt warmth running through his body, and for once since he awoke, he could feel again. He could feel his surroundings, the presence, and the heat of Kate's lips.

"I know one thing. That concerned look on your face makes you look so sexy. And those lips. I know what they need."

And he drew her in for another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They relished in each others warmth. She had her arms around his tender neck and he had mustered up the strength to hold her chin. Their lips interlocking.

They both felt an overwhelming sensation washing over them.

One that Kate thought she would never feel again.

They kissed for what must have been minutes, and they only stopped when Castles newly fragile body couldn't take it anymore.

"That" Castle said, "is what I'm talking about!"

Kate said nothing, just gazed at him hazily. He survived. He was her partner. He was her boyfriend. He was going to marry her.

Despite the unfortunate turn of events, Beckett knew that things would turn around. It had too.

"Rick. I never thought I'd feel these emotions for anyone, let alone them being so strong. I want you to know this. We tease each other about our past relationships, but I'm telling you now, this is the only one that is real. And I'm so incredibly happy about it."

Castle knew Beckett never opened up about personal things like this very often, and there were only very few people to whom she actually would, but this statement made him well up.

He didn't know whether it was the after effects of the operation or the situation but tears silently rolled down his cheek.

"No one has ever cared for me this much. And when I'm with you, I just feel safe, and I feel like me."

Castles tears came more constant, and he realised, in reality, no one had cared about him this much either. Yes Martha and Alexis cared. A lot. But undeniably not in this way.

"Kate. This. This is what I want for our future-"

More tears fell, and she took his hand, without speaking, and gestured for him to continue.

"We're talking. Opening up about the situation. About our feelings. When I proposed, I meant what I said. We don't talk about these things. We just hit them on the path, and dismiss them. But after this, it can't happen. In the past half an hour alone we have opened up almost more than we ever have before to each other. And it's been good. We needed it. And we're stronger now. "

Kate did nothing but squeeze his hand a little tighter, gazed into his eyes a little more lovingly, and loved him a little bit more.

"This is what we should be. It's the only way things will work. And it's what I want. And I hope that you do too."

Kate reached in and kissed his lips softly nibbling his tongue. She yearned for his love. His response.

She withdrew.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does. I don't know the answer for definite though, could you maybe repeat it?"

She grinned. That was the Castle she had fallen in love with, and everything else that came with it.

She leant in again, this time kissing him a little harder, but withdrew quickly, leaving him wanting more.

"Yep. I think that was a satisfying answer."

She laughed, her perfect laugh, that couldn't help a smile descending across his face.

"Yes Castle. It's what I want too. And I guess I've just been afraid of the outcome because I haven't been in this kind of relationship before. But it's the best one I've ever had and I'm so glad with how it's turned out."

She paused.

"Despite this of course".

He laughed. They were together and had made it.

It was time for visiting hours to be over, Kate hasn't realised she had been in the hospital all the way through the night, and it was now 11 in the morning.

She left his bedside and strode over to the other side of the room to call Alexis and Martha and update them.

They were thrilled. They said they would come down right away.

She smiled. He had people who cared. And that was all that mattered.

"Kate."

She heard his voice from the other side of the room and turned to face him.

" I can't help but remember all the cases we've been on, but sitting here now, I can remember something significant."

"Yes?" She said, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well you remember the case about the messed up relationships about the man and his affair?"

"Castle. I'm a homicide detective. That kind of case happens all the time. "

"No. I mean the one where I asked you a question. About marriage. "

She was still at a blank. They had always teased each other, it was the building block of their relationships, and they both liked each other, neither would commit to admitting it.

"Umm..."

"And I asked you whether you had married, and your thoughts. When we were looking out onto the playground. One of our first cases."

It took her time to think, but at last it clicked.

"And I said I'm more of a one and done type."

"We'll I can't help but feel like this was meant to be. You told it to me. And it's happening. It will be forever. "

Forever, Kate thought. For ages she had been afraid of the word, what it meant for her, and her future.

But right now, it was the only word that mattered to her. She would be with him. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few hours were hectic.

Martha and Alexis were in, and the overwhelming sense of love filled the room.

They were all so elated. And Castle was beaming because truthfully, he didn't expect to survive.

They stayed for a while, but then left to go back to the precinct. Multiple messages had been left on both Castle and Beckett's phones from the precinct but they agreed Martha and Alexis would be the first to know.

After they left, it was well into the evening. They had brought food for everyone to eat, and could see that Kate was tired from spending the night awake. They could also see she wouldn't have had it any other way.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Ahh. Mr Castle. I see that you're awake now, and this lovely lady is taking care of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Castle replied, staring into the eyes of his fiancé and exchanging loving glances.

"Now although your condition is serious, there is nothing else that we can do for you here at the hospital, so you will be just as well off at home. Usually the body needs constant support, but miraculously, yours is recovering quicker than I've ever seen. You must really want to be home with this beauty of yours. If that's what you want, of course."

"Well I'm not sure, There's this doctor I like, his names Josh-"

"Castle." Kate chucked a pillow at Castle, giggling. She knew he was making light of the situation, but Josh Davidson need never be mentioned in their relationship ever again. She gave her his look, and he continued.

"Actually it's nothing. Home is where I'll be heading. "

With a slightly puzzled look, the doctor went through all the necessary information, took the last few checks, and gave the all clear for Rick to be checked out.

"I'm done here. You can collect your stuff now, and leave when your ready."

It was what they needed. They had been in the hospital for over 24 hours now, and it was calling them, beckoning them.

Despite the doctors words, Kate was worried. She acted to Castle as home was the best thing, but she had experienced the shooting. Would one day be enough in hospital?

Nevertheless, she was not going to leave his side at his loft, so she knew he would be in capable hands. And he did too.

Castle attempted to get up from the bed, he hadn't yet walked around since the shooting, and Kate found it odd that the doctor had dismissed this and agreed for castle to go home.

The extent of the tests didn't seem particularly great, and she was genuinely concerned for his well being.

She wrapped one hand round his waist, and took a hand into hers, and allowed him to push himself up into her grip.

He seemed unsteady, but he hasn't walked yet, so Kate thought that this was just the effect of the medication wearing off.

He was uneasy as he made his way to the door. He couldn't walk particularly fast. It was more of a shuffle, too big a steps could cause blow to the wound.

She continued to support him as he ambled towards the door.

His stuff. It was all unpacked, everywhere, and he hadn't collected it all up to take with him.

In all his desperation to get home, he hasn't even thought off collecting his belongings that were strewn around the room. She sat him down in the visitors chair, and set to work collecting belongings.

"Sorry Kate. I forgot that, you just...sidetracked me I guess. I've never been able to take my eyes off you and I can't believe that throughout everything, you're mine."

"Castle. Rick. Don't worry. This means more to me than anything I've ever done in my life. Don't apologise for the best thing that's ever happened to me."

With that said, she set to work picking up his things.

She never failed to amaze him, her gorgeous structure, and sexy body drew him in as she worked her way round the room collecting what belonged to him.

He sighed, she was his fiancé. And that's all that mattered.

If she hadn't of said yes, he said he would be okay with that. Truthfully, he knew he would be distraught. Inside he did wonder though, if not for the shooting, would the answer be the same?

The thought made him tense in his seat. After all they had just talked through, he shouldn't be doubting their new commitment. But they had agreed to talk about these things. He knew what he had to do.

"Kate?" She turned around instantly, her golden locks sweeping over her shoulders as she levelled with him from the opposite side of the room, book in hand to be placed into his bag. Martha and Alexis had brought things with them this morning that they thought would comfort him, and though they had only been here for a few hours, the possessions had found themselves in all corners of the room.

"Yes Castle." She noticed the somber look on his face. "What is it?" She waked to his side, kneeled infront of him, took his hands in hers, and placed them on his lap.

"Kate. If this... This. This event hasn't occurred. Would you have still commuted?"

Silence descended.

"If I hadn't have got shot, would you still have said yes?"

It made Kate think, and usually, these questions would have her panicking, looking for the nearest escape she could leap into to hide her feelings. But things were different. She had to face it.

"Truthfully. No. I would have said no"

The colour drained from his already pale face. "Then is all of this a lie-"

"Castle. You didn't let me finish. I would have said no, and probably regretted it in the long run, and once realising my mistake, come back to you, only to find that you had moved on. It would have pained me, knowing the mistake I had made, and I would regret it. If I had of said no, signing minutes, I would know it was the wrong decision. I needed a life altering moment to occur for me to realise. I never thought it would have been as fatal as this, but when I saw the life drain from you, I knew that I couldn't live without you. That would have killed me, seeing you leave me. And in reality, that's what me saying no would have done. So I'm not saying I'm grateful for what happened, hell I'm furious, but it got us to a better place and an understanding with each other. We're finally talking about what we want for us. And it's made us stronger. And we will continue to grow strong. Together Rick."

Although he didn't expect the answer, it shocked him to realise that it made perfect sense. He was supposed to be angry that she would have said no though, but in truth of it all, it was the perfect reason, and he knew it had made them become something better.

"Kate. That answer was the most perfect answer you could have given, and I'm so happy. "

Kate gave him a long passionate kiss, and she picked up the packed bag, and they walked out of the operation room hand in hand.

Little did they know, they would be walking right into the trap of the one who had put a bullet straight through the heart of both of them.


End file.
